<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why’d this have to happen by Nobodycanknowme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760424">Why’d this have to happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodycanknowme/pseuds/Nobodycanknowme'>Nobodycanknowme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodycanknowme/pseuds/Nobodycanknowme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds Lance after he OD’s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why’d this have to happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can only write short things X)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkk’</p><p>Keith ran down the long dim corridors of the castle, towards the bedrooms, towards Lance. </p><p>A text from him almost 2 hours ago had made Keith suddenly drop everything and run from the training room. The text read nothing but the words, ‘I’m sorry’.</p><p>Keith knew about Lance’s anxieties and increasing struggle with depression, and always did his best to support him through the hardest parts. Like finding him sobbing in his room, sleeves stained red instead of blue.</p><p>He shivered at the memory as he sped up, anxiety and fear blocking his throat, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>‘Lance! Lance! Open the door, please!’</p><p>No answer.</p><p>‘Lance please I need to know you’re okay!’</p><p>Still being met with silence he pried the door open with his sword, forcing his way inside the bedroom. </p><p>At first glance everything was normal, but it was too quiet and there was no sign of Lance. Keith slowly walked towards the bathroom, terrified of what he might find. </p><p>He flicked on the light switch and his heart stopped. </p><p>The mirror was smashed, glass everywhere, pill cupboards wide open with half the bottles missing. Keith gagged, the room strongly smelt of blood and vomit. </p><p>Lance lay in the empty bathtub as though he was asleep. But he was pale, as Keith placed a hand on his forehead his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. </p><p>Lance wasn’t warm anymore. </p><p>‘Oh god oh no no Lance’</p><p>Keith knelt by the bath, holding onto Lances stiff hands as he sobbed. Wishing he’d gotten there sooner, wishing he’d checked his phone more, wishing he never left Lances side. </p><p>His boyfriend, the man he’d wanted to marry. Was dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>